


I Can't Believe You Called

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on Lips Of Angel By Hinder, Dude this really really hurt writing, F/M, J2 is broken up, M/M, Past Relationships, Pure Freaking Angst, heart breaking, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are broken up. Jared wants to try and make things with Genevieve work, but Jensen can't let them go. </p><p>****THIS DOESN'T HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR DON'T READ THIS****</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe You Called

**Author's Note:**

> So Lips Of An Angel by Hinder was playing through my head and the muse attached herself to it and this came out. I cried. This really hurt to write! Here are your feels for the week and possibly a lifetime. OUCH. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOO SORRY!!!!

They’re getting ready for bed when his phone rings from the next room. He rushes to answer, hoping she won’t question why his phone is going off so late. When he picks up the phone, his heart stops. Why would he call so late? Why now after so long? He quickly answers hoping Genevieve won’t notice how quiet he’s being. 

  “Is everything okay?” 

  “Yeah, yeah. Everything’s good. Fine. How are you?”

  “Surprised, but really glad to hear your voice.” He needs to whisper, can’t let her know he’s talking to  _ him.  _

  “Why are you so quiet?” 

  “She’s in the room. I can’t be too loud.” 

  “So, you’re still with  _ her?”  _  Jared pulls the phone away at the venom in Jensen’s voice. Jared chances a glance over his shoulder. Genevieve is busy brushing her hair in their bedroom mirror. He’s caught in between two worlds. What he wants, and what he can’t have. 

  “Yeah, I am. Sometimes though…” Jared cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to hurt them more than they’ve already been hurt. Neither, it seems really moved on. 

  “Sometimes what?” Jensen enquires, taking a pull from his beer. Without it, he never would of called Jared. They’d said goodbye, and that should have been the end of it. 

  “Sometimes, I wish she was you,” Jared whispers, feeling his heart squeeze. Jensen feels the tears welling up. Knows he’s powerless to stop them. 

  “Jared,” his name is close to a sob. Jared doesn’t think it’s ever sounded so sweet, yet bitter all at once. 

  “Does Chris know you’re calling me, I don’t want you two to fight,” Jared glances over his shoulder again, sees Genevieve turning down the bed, she shoots him a smile, and he tries to smile back. Inside he’s dying. 

  “No. No. He’s um… At a gig. He doesn’t know. What about  _ her.”  _  Jensen’s never used her name. He refuses to. 

  “No. She doesn’t know.” 

  “Good. Jared, I need to see you. Please.” Jared’s chest feels tight. How badly he wants it. 

  “Jensen I can’t. God, I want to. I just...can’t. I need this to work out. I miss you.” 

  “Jared, please. One drink….I miss you. So much.”    
       Jared’s happy he’s sitting down. If he wasn’t, he surely would have sunk into his office chair by now. 

   “Jensen, I just… can’t. I’m sorry. I have to go.” 

   “Jared….don’t..” 

   “I have to. Good night.” Jared disconnects and stares down at his phone. He wipes his face as he sees a tear fall and hears footsteps behind him. He fixes a smile on his face as he feels her arms around wrap around his neck. 

   “Is everything okay?” 

   “Hmm? Yeah. Yeah. Just….Chad. Let’s go to bed.” She kisses his cheek as he pats her arm.    
        That night in bed, he lies awake, staring at ceiling, not sleeping. His thoughts are a mile a minute. He really missed Jensen. And everything they had together. It was the best part of his life. But he knows, he needs to make this thing with Genevieve work out. For the sake of everyone. She sighs in her sleep, wraps herself around Jared. He can’t helping thinking,  _ “if only it were Jensen.’  _ He used to wrap himself around Jared the exact same way. He sighs, rolling over to his side, closing his eyes, praying for sleep. When it comes, his dreams are full of Jensen. Those green eyes of his glowing in the moonlight. The way they’d go dark when they made love. 

     When he wakes up, his arms are full of her, and not him. He stares again at the ceiling for awhile, before crawling out of bed and going for the shower, trying to wash the dreams away. They stay with him all day. That night, the call comes again. 

   “Jared please. I need to see you.” 

   “Jensen,” he whispers, Gen’s downstairs finishing up something. “I can’t.” 

   “Please, last night. I dreamed. It was so real.” 

   “I dreamed of you too, but we can’t.” 

   “Jared...just a drink.” Jared bites his lip. It’s getting harder to say no, but he needs to stop giving into his temptations. 

   “Jensen….Please….. Don’t do this. What about Chris?” 

   “He doesn’t care. He’s always gone.” Jared sighed. 

   “I’m sorry Jen….” Jared bites his lip, tries not to let the tears well up. It’s been forever since he’s used that word. He won’t even call Genevieve that. 

   “Jared….I love you….Please.” 

   “Jensen. We can’t. It’s wrong.” 

   “No it isn’t! Please Jared. I really need to see you.” Jared hears Genevieve on the stairs. 

   “Jensen, we can’t. Please….stop.” He hangs up just as Genevieve walks into the office. 

   “Who was that babe?”    
   “Chad being drunk,” Jared can feel how fake his smile is, but Genevieve just smiles. 

   “He needs to quit drinking,” Her nose scrunches up and Jared just chuckles. 

   “I know but he’s Chad. What are you gonna do? Come here,” he pulls her to him, sits her on his lap, wraps an arm around her. “Have I told you lately I love you?” 

   “No, but don’t think I don’t like hearing it.” 

   “Well I love you. Let’s go to bed.” She stands and he follows, all the while his thoughts are filled with  **_HIM._ **

        After making love to Genevieve, though he knew his heart was never in it at all, he lies awake for the second night in a row. As she lays there sleeping, he slips out of bed, pulling on sleep pants and going to his computer. He pulls up the file, she’ll never access. It’s full of memories from his past. From a happier point in his life if he was honest. It was full of Jensen. All those angles and planes. That smile that just lit up a room. There’s one of them locked in a lovers embrace, arms wrapped tight around each other. The Golden Gate Bridge stands behind them. He wipes tears that fall, unashamed from his eyes. He takes a breath and hits delete. That point of his life is over. 

       When Jensen calls again that next night, Jared tells him not to call anymore and hangs up. 

Across town, Jensen stays down at his beeping phone. It was really over with Jared. And Chris had moved on a long time ago. Jensen really had no one. He picks up the bag at the end of the bed, and walks out of the house he once shared with Jared. He supposed it was time to let everything go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments welcome. But if all you're going to do is be nasty, don't bother K.


End file.
